


The Broken

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Abuse, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Protective T'Chaka, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), T'Chaka's actual A+ Parenting, T'Challa is adorable, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young T'Challa, young Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: T'Chaka and T'Challa go to a party hosted by the Starks and see something they shouldn't have.





	1. Chapter 1

T’Challa and his father were going to a party at the stark Manor. When they arrived they saw that there was far more people then they had realized would be there. The manor was filled with the rich and famous.   
“Father do we have to be here? It’s far too crowded” T’Challa said looking at all the people around them. Many of them looked to be drunk and smoking.   
“King T’Chaka it is a pleasure to see you again” Howard Stark said walking up to the two. On his arm was his wife with a soft smile on her face. SHe however didn’t say anything much other than a polite greeting.  
“Mr.Stark have you met my son? T’Challa” T’Chaka said waving his hand at the young man next to him. They were both forcing a smile. Howard Stark was someone that they didn’t quite trust or get along with.  
“Hello Prince T’Challa. My son should be around here somewhere. Do you want me to fetch him so that you will not be alone?” Howard asked with a smile that reminded T’Challa of a snake that was readying to strike.  
“There are far too many people at this party Mr.Stark. I would feel better if T’Challa stayed by my side tonight. Besides He would learn more at my side” T’Chaka said. T’Challa sent a glance of thanks to his father. Besed of how the older Stark acted he didn’t want to think of how the younger would.  
“Very well” Howards smile faltered for a moment. Just at that moment a young boy walked up to the group. T’Challa looked at the boy and saw how beautiful he was. The dark brown hair being a great contrast with the amber eyes and bronze skin.  
“So how has your kingdom been over these last few years?” Howard asked hoping to gain insight into the vibranium.   
“It has been well. Many improvements to little things has made things better for my people” T’Chaka never wanted to tell too much to people he knew would take advantage of the information.  
“Excuse me father. Mr.Anderson and Mr.Stane are looking for you” The boy said.   
“Ah I see. Well since you're here why don’t you introduce yourself to King T’Chaka and Prince T’Challa” Howard said as he slipped away from the group. Maria Stark soon disappeared as well.  
“Good Evening your Majesty” The boy said bowing a bit before looking around a bit.  
“I would like warn you to be careful my father has a temper and connections” the boy whispered just loud enough for the two to hear him over the nosie. T’Chaka smiled at the warning, the young boy seemed to have a good heart. Before they got to say thank you a voice bombed over the crowd.  
“ANTHONY!!” They heard howard bellow from another room. The boy running off to his father. The two now almost left alone with only the Dora Milaje to protect them and help them we've through the crowd. Soon finding a door to the back garden. Thankful for the fresh air and personal space they walk through the garden. They spoke of how parties was apart of dealing with american. They were walking to what looked like a sitting area with a pond. They heard someone yelling as they moved further back in the garden.  
“Anthony how many times have I told you that you are not to have these...these toys” They heard howard said. Taking a peek through the bushes to see what would make a father so mad about his son having. It was a stuffed bear that looked to be worn a bit.  
“I’m sorry” Tony said not lifting his head.  
“When the party is done I want you to burn this useless thing. Do you understand me?” Howard asked.  
“Yes sir” Tony said not moving a inch. T’Chaka was going to pretend to just ‘happened’ upon them when Howard raised his hand and smacked Tony. Shocked by Howards hitting his son stopped T’Chaka in his tracks. Howard was a horred man but T’Chaka didn’t think he would raise his hand to a child.   
“Do not look away from my eyes Anthony. You are a Stark and Starks are made of Iron. So you will not be a baby about toys that you are too old for” Howard said storming away after discarding the Bear on the floor. T’Chaka regaining composure soon after Howard disappeared behind a door. As soon as Howard left Tony grabbed the bear from the floor.  
“I’m sorry my friend I didn’t hide you well enough” Tony said hugging the bear for what seemed like a goodbye. T’Chaka and T’Challa had seen enough and showed themselves From the bushes a bit too fast. The movement made Tony jump a bit and spin to see the two  
“Oh hello. Father was just teaching me to be better. Please go and enjoy the party.” Tony said bowing a bit at the two.  
“Come here” T’Chaka said nealling on the ground. Tony walked over to him with hands down by his sides. The bear was hanging loosely in his right hand.  
“Does he hit you oftan?” T’Chaka asked looking at the cheek that had been hit.  
“I’m sorry sir” Tony said dropping the bear.  
“You’re a good boy. Don’t worry but I would like you to come with us to find your mother” T’Chaka said. He was going to tell her what was happening.  
“Why?” Tony said looking into T’Chakas eyes.  
“We will tell her what happened here” T’Chaka said giving a soft smile.   
“Oh… Mama won't answer you. She hasn’t said a word to my father or me in a couple of days” Tony said leaning in a bit “She’s having bad thoughts and father told her to not say anything if she has them so he doesn’t have to waste time on her”  
This news was appealing for the wakandans. Waste time on a woman he loved having ‘bad thoughts’ that was craze. In times like that you should show compassion and love not belittle them.  
“Well is there anyone we can take you to?” One of the Dora Milaje asked. Tony shook his head no.  
“Jarvis passed away last week” He said looking to the ground sadly.  
“Who’s Jarvis?” T’Challa asked.  
“He was our buttler. He use to sneak me cookies when this happened.” Tony said with a serious face.   
“Well would you like to come with us? I’m sure we can find you some cookies” T’Chaka asked. As soon as the words left his mouth he knew what Tony was going to answer. It was easy to see when the boys eye’s light up like a circus tent.  
“Oh but I’ll have to ask father if I can go” Tony said.   
“I’ll tell him” T’Chaka said getting up and waving for two of the six Dora Milaje to follow him. He went back into the party thought the same door that Howard went through.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr.Stark may I have a word with you” T’Chaka asked. He wanted to hit the man and yell but taking care of Tony was the first concern. Once Tony was out of harm's way he would have ‘words’ to say to this man.  
“Of course what can I help you with?” Howard smiled at him. It seemed his wife had found her way back to his side.  
“In private with your wife” T’Chaka said. He was already dancing on the line of just kidnaping Tony and closing Wakandan borders.   
“One moment please” Howard said turning to the crowd “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TONIGHT HAS BEEN A EVENING TO REMEMBER BUT IT IS LATE. I AM SORRY TO SAY BUT THE PARTY MUST COME TO AN END.” Howard yelled. His wife didn’t even blink at the sudden yelling. The partiers said a sad ‘Aw’ before gathering there things. It took almost and hour for everyone to leave. All the while T’Chaka was trying to talk himself out of closing the borders. After all T’Challa and Tony will need to see each other, if not for Tony's sake but for T'Chaka. If this conversation went badly he was sure that Tony would want to meet up with his parents every once in a while… well probably just his mother. T’Challa was growing up and should have some knowledge of the world. Shuri was still young and was showing signs of being a brilliant child that will need more people to test her knowledge. It was good for his kids to know that the world is suffering and they can/should help. They could help have more diversity in his country. They could teach people of how to live with the earth and not kill it. Break the stereotype about African countries.  
“Mr.Stark I happened to be in the garden a while ago and saw you punishing your son for-” Was all T’Chaka got out before Howard started talking.This made his blood start bolong, how dare he interrupt him in such a rude manner.  
“Oh that. Yes I know Tony just won't learn without a tough hand. He is such a handful. He gets it from your side Maria” the woman only nodded her head in agreement. Howard had a face of boredom. Everything about the man was making T’Chaka angry. If given a year T’Chaka doubted that he could finish a list of things to hate about the man.   
“A tough hand for having a toy? He is only 7 or 8” T’Chaka said. He knew that the Dora Milaje were getting upset as one should be at the Starks behavior. They however, couldn’t move unless Stark made a move to hurt there king. Stark was just too powerful to piss off, he could have the USA after them in moments if he wanted.  
“He dont lesson to a word and continues to make mistakes that he should have already learned” Howard said still not showing any remorse.  
“He is a child” T’Chaka said his voice raising a bit.  
“No he is a Stark” Howard said glaring at the door to the garden.  
“Mr. Stark I will have you know that what I have seen can and is considered abuse” T’Chaka said stepping between where Howard was glaring and the door. He was sure that T’Challa had already taken Tony to the car, but he didn’t want Howard to glare at where he thought his child was.  
“Abuse for a smack? Hardly seems worth the trouble” Howard said looking at his wife. Was he saying that the abuse was hardly worth it? T’Chaka new better to hope but he really wanted that to be true. T’Chaka was almost afraid of the answer that Howard would supply so he didn’t ask.  
“A smack to the face along with degrading comments is abuse and I know that it's illegal in the US” T’Chaka said. He was getting nowhere neither of the adult Starks seemed to care much. If they did they didn’t change their faces or voices like normal humans.  
“Degrading comments? Please the boy is useless and almost more trouble than he’s worth. If it wasn’t for the Stark name attached to him then he would be worth less than nothing.” Howard said rolling his eyes. Maria who seemed to finally have entered reality looked to her husband.  
“Dear, I don’t think that you should say that” After the words left her mouth Howards nonchalants turned to anger. T’Chaka was surprised at the sudden change and why it happened now of all times.  
“What? Are you telling ME what to do?” Howard hissed. T’Chaka was close enough to hear it but he doubted if others would have.  
“No it just seems like King T’Chaka is setting thing up to take Anthony away” Maria said looking at Howard then back to the ground.  
“He can have him. At least then I can divorce you and find a wife worth loving” Howard hissed again before turning his anger to T’Chaka. “You want that useless piece of garbage then you can have this on too.” Howard said letting go of Maria. He glared at her as if daring her to move away from him. T’Chaka was going to say something when she moved back into Howard. T’Chaka didn’t know what to do with all of this. Maria needed help she was reliant on Howard and too afraid to leave him. T’Chaka would tell the authorities and see what he could do but the Starks had a name and power. Nothing was going to be able to tear Maria away and as king of another country he didn’t have the time to stay or fly back and forth.   
“Mis. Stark you are welcomed to ask for sanctuary from Mr. Stark. You could bring your son with you and make a new life” Thankfully one of the Dora Milaje spoke up.   
“No, I love Howard he’s just stressed right now” She said smiling at them.   
“I can not watch as you hurt a young child and will be taking him. Tomorrow you will find that I have reported this and filed for custody on Anthony.” T’Chaka said somewhat hoping that it would click and she would leave with them. However, she looked at Howard for an answer.  
“We will be waiting” He said turning and walking away Maria close at his heels. T’Chaka felt bad bothe Maria and her son were treated like they were less than a dog. Something to be trained and showed off than someone to love. Based off how the two older Starks acted Tony was in for a world of change. T'Chaka just hoped that he wouldn't run from the love that he knew Wakanda would give him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come let’s go wait for my father in the car” T’Challa said walking towards the door that his father and he stumbled across. Tony followed a few steps behind him. If T’Challa didn’t know better he would think that Tony was taught by professionals. Well he could have been but with how Tonys father acted he bet it was more of a homeschool thing.  
“So what do you like to do?” T’Challa said glancing back. T’Challa noticed that Tony didn’t take his bear with them. Taking a second look he saw that one of the Dora Milaje had picked it up.  
“I help my father in the lab” Tony said not meeting T'Challa's eyes.  
“Oh? Is that fun?” T”Challa asked. He had a lab back in Wakanda that he liked to go and ask questions and test things. However, with a father like Tonys was it about fun or a thing he had todo?  
“Yeah a couple of years ago I made a cat. He acted like a real cat, purring and meowing about. I won a competition with him” Tony said moving his hands to show the size of the cat.  
“That is amazing. Can I see him sometime?” T’Challa asked letting the idea of a cat that is not a cat excite him.  
“No he broke the night after the competition” Tony said. T’Challa saw the way Tony's face fell, and it hurt to see.  
“Oh well he still sounds amazing. Did you know that Wakanda has a Goddess called Bast who is a panther. Panthers are like big cats so I’m sure that he is safe and happy with her” T’Challa said trying to make the other smile or at least feel better.  
“Father says that only fools and idiots believe in a higher being they cannot prove” Tony said looking at T’Challa confused.  
“That's ridiculous. Do you think that I’m a fool or idiot?” T’Challa asked stopping and turning to Tony. They heard a voice bellow from inside that it was the end of the party.  
“I don’t think you’re a fool or and idiot. I don’t think your father is either” Tony said with a bit of hast.  
“Well there you have it your father was wrong” T’Challa smiled. He looked at one of the Dora Milaje who was giving a slight glare at the other end of the house before turning her gaze to them but was far softer when looking at the two in front of them.  
“We should get to the car” T’Challa said lifting his hand to Tony. Tony flinched away from the hand and then stared at it.  
“Give me your hand so we don’t get separated” T’Challa clarified. Tony looked from the Dora Milaje and T’Challa a couple of times before taking the outstretched hand.  
“What else have you made?” T’Challa asked walking into the house to where the exit was.  
“I don’t make many things. I do have to memorize the blueprints and schematics for of the things that Stark Industries make” Tony said as they moved quickly to the front door.  
“What do you mean memorize?” T’Challa asked not stopping or slowing down. He knew that the Dora Milaje would take care of any threat.  
“I’m not supposed to say what I memorize” Tony said keeping up but in the same position as before. He was always behind and to the right.  
“Okay I was asking because I wanted to know how much math you can do. I have some things at the hotel that you could look over if you wanted. I’m a bit stuck and could use some help” T’Challa was lying through his teeth. He did have some projects at the hotel, most of which were for school. However, he wasn’t stuck just bored of how easy they where.  
“Can I?” Tony asked.  
“If you wanted to, If you don't then we can do something else” T’Challa said as he opened the car door. One of the Dora Milaje leaned in to whisper into his ear.  
“ Your father is going to be a while before he joins. We are going to take you to the hotel” She said. T’Challa nodded at her and relayed the information to Tony. On the car ride to the hotel T’Challa found out that Tony was smart. It could be debated that he was the smartest person he ever met, but Shuri took that place. However, if anyone asked if his opinion was biased he would say no. After they reached the hotel he found everything he brought with him on the trip to keep him busy.  
“This is everything” T’Challa said dumping the papers and books on the table.  
“Some of this looks like Homework” Tony said picking up a math book. T’Challa could only think that it was a natural thing for Tony. To have anything with numbers reach out and grab him.  
“Yeah I haven’t done them yet because it’s too easy” T’Challa said.  
“Would you teach me to read” Tony asked flipping through the pages before looking at T’Challa’s face of confusion “To read Wakandan I mean”  
“You want to learn Wakandan?” T’Challa asked confusion becoming stuned.  
“Am I not allowed to?” Tony asked putting the book down almost like it burned him.  
“No. No I was just surprised is all” T’Challa said picking up the book and handing it back to Tony ”You're the first person to ask if they could learn”  
“Oh well I think I could help more if I knew what they were asking. Plus there are some formulas in here that haven’t been covered yet and I would like to see they they are easier than the formulas I know” Tony asked flipping to a page and showing T’Challa the formula.  
“I can teach you but how about for now we see how far we can get with the work” T’Challa said.  
“Do you not want to teach me?” Tony asked looking at him. T’Challa should have known that Tony would have the most effective doe eyes in the world, even Shuri couldn’t compare.  
“It’s not that. Wakandan will take a while to learn and is hard for english speaking people to learn. I figured we could ease our way into it” T’Challa said knowing that if Tony asked to start learning now he would be helpless but to teach him.  
“Okay then what should we work on first” Tony said looking at the pile of work.  
“The time based ones I guess then the extra fun stuff. We can go until we’re bored and want to do something else” T’Challa said picking up the heat of math he had to do.  
________  
T’Challa would have been jealous at Tony's brain if he wasn’t keeping up if not a few steps behind him. They had finished EVERYTHING in half an hour.  
“Can we learn Wakandan? Or would you like me to forget about it?” Tony asked after looking at the pile of now done items.  
“Ewe” (I tried to put actual Wakandan but if failed ;() T’Challa said smiling.  
“Ewe?” Tony parioted back. It was a bad accent but it was the word, which made T’Challa smile grow.  
“It means yes” He gave the answer Tony was looking for.  
“Hayi” T’Challa said and waited for Tony to parrot the word. They continued this for a hour before Tony yawned. Tony could say: yes, no, maybe, help, please, I am Tony, I want to talk to the King, hungry, thank you, American, I like that, I hate that, I want, Father, Mother, Food, Water, hand, and run. After repeating the words after introducing them to Tony. he mix them up and now Tony could say them with some confidence.  
“Sorry” Tony said looking down like he was waiting to be scolded.  
“What for? It’s late and we had a long day” T’Challa said looking at the clock on the wall.  
“You’re not mad” Tony asked looking up.  
“No I’m tired myself. Let's take a nap and continue later” T’Challa said knowing full well that he was going to sleep until the next day. He pulled back the blankets of the bed, Tony waiting at the table. He grabbed a the other set of PJ’s he bought and held them out to Tony.  
“Here you can use these. They will be easier to sleep in” T’Challa said. Tony only looked at them.  
“I don’t know if I’m aloud to stay” Tony said putting his hands on his lap.  
“My father has been talking to your father for and hour and a half so I think you sleeping over is a given. If not then my father would have called the Dora Milaje to send you home before now” T’Challa said it was only partly a lie. His dad would have called but T’Challa wouldn’t send Tony back and would fight off the Dora Milaje...okay he would fight for as long as the bathroom door holded.  
“Are you sure?” Tony asked.  
“Positive” T’Challa smiled. Tony took the answer and grabbed the clothes and walking to the bathroom. After a few moments he opened the bathroom door changed into the clothing. T’Challa felt his heart rase as he saw the boy. Tony was adorable in the clothes that were too big on him. After T’Challa changed they laid down and were asleep before anything could be said between the two.

\-------------  
T’Chaka after arriving at the hotel at 11:30 pm was exhausted. If it wasn't so late he would have contacted everyone he need to set Tony free of his father. One of the Dora Milaje stopped him before entering his and his sons hotel room.  
“My King your son and the boy are asleep. I have followed that rule of taping Prince T’Challa when he or the Princess are being cute and have sent you the footage” She said then moved out of his way. She would have been in trouble for stopping the King but her information was worth it. When T’Chaka entered the room he saw Tony curled into T'Challa's side, and T’Challa had his arm around Tony. T’Chaka couldn’t help but smile at how his son was protecting the boy even in his sleep. T’Chaka grabbed headphones and began watching the footage only to smile at how his son handled things. This showed potential in Tony becoming a member of Wakanda. Tony could win the heart of both T’Challa and the Dora Milaje in one night then Wakanda was soon to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning T’Chaka was getting ready for the paperwork that was needed to protect Tony when a nock came to the door. When it opened he saw a man in a black suit.  
“Hello sir, I’m here to represent the Stark family. Mr. and Mrs. Stark have written up a agreement” The man said taking out a packet of paper. T’Chaka was happy that T’Challa took Tony to the pool earlier that morning for some exercise.  
“Now the document says that you can't take Anthony Stark to Wakanda and rise him as you see fit. However, at the age of 18 the boy is to return and continue schooling in the United States. It also says that after Anthony reaches the age of 14 if he wants to return you will allow him to. Four times every year they wish to speak to him and send work for Anthony to complete before the year's end. They would like visitation once every year for a week. They want school reports and reports on his home life as well.” The man said. T’Chaka could see how uncomfortable the man was.  
“I will need to look over the document and will get back to you with any changes I may have” T’Chaka said. He was disgusted that he was even talking about a child like he was some sort of object. In any other circumstance he won't have been angry but the fact that Howard was trying to control Tony even when he wasn’t present.  
“Sir if I could say something off the record. I think your doing the right thing, and if you need to ever press charges call me I have more than enough evidence piling up. I couldn't do anything sooner but in about a month there will be enough to take Antony away for good.” The man said putting the briefcase on the table “I bought copies of everything so far. Take it for insurance that Me. Stark will keep his word”  
“Thank you” T’Chaka said. He felt happy that there was someone else looking after Tony.  
“No thank you sir. I have been fighting to get him out of there after the third kidnapping. Mr. Jarvis called me the next morning from the hospital to talk about what was happening. With his help Things moved quickly but with his death things slowed down” The man said with a deep frown on his face.  
“We will take care of him now” T’Chaka said and the other man smiled before turning and leaving. T’Chaka looked over the contract that the Starks sent over and added a few changes like the amount of work that Howard sent. He thought that knowing the company business would be important later for Tony but also made it so that Tony didn’t have to finish it if he didn’t want to. T’Chaka also changed where Tony went to college if Tony felt another school outside the USA was better than he should be able to go. Tony wouldn’t have to do anything that he didn’t want to which was the biggest line that he changed. Howard seemed to have forgotten about it. Soon after he had finished with his changes the boys ran in. Tony was covered in a wet T shirt and shorts. T’Challa had wet shorts and a sort of dry shirt.  
“Father, Tony and I would like to go to the zoo” T’Challa said walking up.  
“Sounds like fun, Did you finish your homework?” T’Chaka asked. He knew the two started the work but didn’t know if they had finished.  
“ewe” to his surprise Tony had answered. T’Chakas face broke into a large smile at how the boy had learned so fast.  
“Wonderful!” T’Chaka said patting Tony on the head. Tony started smiling and looked at T’Challa.  
“You two have fun at the zoo, and stay close to the Dora Milaje” T’Chaka said glad that he brought T’Challa with him on this trip.  
“Yes father. We’ll be going after we change” T’Challa said handing Tony some clothes. After the two boy left T’Chaka opened the case to see what ‘evidence’ had been gathered. 

 

“ December 12 1971  
Patent: Anthony Stark  
Doctor: Mike Adams  
Anthony came into the ICU with a broken left arm and bruising around the left shoulder blade. Left arm was placed in a cast. Cause “falling down the stairs”. “

 

“January 1 1973  
Patent Anthony Stark  
Doctor: Jane Anderson  
Anthony was brought in with second degree burns to his hands. Cause “fire works”. “

 

“March 22 1973  
Patent Anthony Stark  
Doctor: Grace Hagman  
Anthony was brought in with a laceration to the face. The cut was above Anthony's right eye. Cause “Falling object”. “

 

“June 12 1975  
Patent Anthony Stark  
Doctor: Sally Andrews  
Anthony was brought in with bruising around the shoulders and neck. Was unresponsive when arrived. Later revived at 12:45 pm. Cause “Kidnapping”. “

 

“May 29, 1977  
Patent Anthony Stark  
Doctor: Jean Hal  
Anthony was brought in with: two cracked ribs, right leg broken in three places, left wrist broken, and left shoulder dislocated. Anthony was in a coma for 96 hours from lack of blood and shock. Cause “Kidnapping”. “  
After those documents there was photos of various bruises and cuts that were not in the doctor's notes. The last thing was a video that T’Chaka knew was going to be awful but watched it anyway. The video showed Tony dressed in one of his mother's dresses and later scolded and dragged to another room where screaming was heard. T’Chaka was rubbing his face not sure what to think. He wanted to end Howard Stark in the worst possible way but that wasn’t an option. T’Chaka put away the things from the case and called the only person that he could in this situation.

 

“My Queen I need your help...’


	5. Chapter 5

T’Chaka took the boys to the park after a long meeting in the morning. They were leaving the next day for Wakanda and Tony would be joining them. Ramonda had yelled at him for an hour about how Howard could do such a thing. She now had a deep hatred of the man and was making arrangements with everyone. There people would know why Tony was going to live with them.  
“Tones!!” A boy yelled running up to Tony. T’Challa visible stiffened and found at the sight of the other boy.  
“Platypus!” Tony yelled back hugging the unknown boy. The two boys hugged each other for a few minutes.  
“Tones you gotta see this robot!! It’s so cool” The other boy started leading Tony away when T’Challa grabbed Tony's other hand. T’Chaka looked at the Dora Milaje to make sure he's not seeing things. When they looked unfazed T’Chaka figured that it was because T’Challa has always been this protective of Tony. He watched at the boys walk away all holding hands. The random boy wasn’t phased by T'Challa's presents just marched them all over to where he had a toy robot. Tony and the boy sat down and started talking about what the toy could do. Soon the three had started talking about what they would change about the toy when they were big. T’Chaka watched in both amusement and interest at how his son was reacting with anyone near Tony. Any adult that got close would be glared at by him. T’Chaka wondered if his son understood what he was feeling. Suddenly Tony stood up and walked over to him.  
“King T’Chaka I have to go to the bathroom” Tony said looking at the floor.  
“Well let's find a restroom then shall we” T’Chaka said standing up “Boys we’ll be right back” T’Chaka said nodding at the Dora Milaje. After finding the restroom he waited outside the restroom for Tony. After Tony walked back out they went back to where the boys were. Along the way he noticed that a man was following them back the the others.  
“There is a man following us” T’Chaka said in Wakandan to the Dora Milaje. He didn’t want to take the man out after all he could just have kids at the playground as well. However, he didn’t want to give him the chance to cause problems.  
“Tones your back!” one boy yelled. Tony nodded his head and ran up to the other boys playing. Soon the boys left the robot and ran to the jungle gym. They played like that for two hours before a woman walked up.  
“James Rhodes you better get down from there! It’s time to go!” She yelled. When T’Chaka looked he saw that that boys had managed to climb on top of the tallest structure. They were sitting on the edge of the poles holding the structure together.  
“Yes mom!!” The boy yelled jumping down a bit then helping Tony, and T’Challa down as well.  
“Oh so his name is James” T’Chaka said smiling at the hug that Tony and the boy was having. He would have laughed at T’Challa’s jealous face if he knew his son couldn’t hear him.  
“I’m guessing yours is the one thats look all sorts of mad” She said with a soft smile of her face.  
“Yes, I would like to speak with you for a moment if you don’t mind” T’Chaka said.  
“Sorry hunny Im a married woman” She said frowning. This cause T’Chaka to laugh and show his ring.  
“I am as well. I wanted to talk about Tony and James meeting up again” T’Chaka said smile still on his face.  
“Oh okay then. James change of plans hug Tony until he pops for a bit!” She yelled looking at the boys. James seemed to take that as a challenge and continued hugging Tony. Picking Tony up and carrying him away when T’Challa tried to take Tony away.  
“Here's what happened...” T’Chaka started but the writer is to lazy to the the summary of what's already happened.  
“HE WHAT!? THAT ABSOLUTE SLIMEBALL!” The woman yelled anger flushed over her face.  
“Yes so I was wondering --” T’Chaka started.  
“Hold on hun I have a few things to clear up here: Look here the age that a parent loses all control over there child is at 18 so all that mobo jobo won't hold up. He can ask for visitation, and give him project but CAN NOT demand them to be done. So throw out that piece of crap contract and get a lawyer” The woman crossed her arms in front of her still seating. T’Chaka is both grateful and afraid of this woman. He had a feeling that his wife would love her.(See my plans now. Trust in me to have plans. Howard was using the fact that T’Chaka wasn’t an american citizen to try and get what he wanted. Plus it was going to be a leeway to meeting Rhodey.)  
“Thank you I will mend that right away. I was wondering if I could have some form of contact for you so that when I bring Tony to see his mother, James could have a play date” T’Chaka asked waving the boys over.  
“Of Course and don’t sign anything until you get a lawyer to look over it” She said writing on a pieces of paper. The paper held her number, address, and email.

 

(And just because I’m feeling mean I’m leaving it here >:P mahahahahahaha)


	6. Chapter 6

Just as planned they left for Wakanda the next morning. To T'Chaka’s amusement T’Challa wouldn’t let go of Tony's hand the entire time. Even on the plane he held to Tony, giving an excuse of being scared. The problem was that Tony had seemed to be touch starved always holding on longer than necessary, and always jumping when he was touched. It made T'Chaka’s heart not just break but shader across the floor. The ride to Wakanda was going to be a long one, so he expected for the two to fall asleep. However, Tony stayed awake through the hole plane ride reading on of T’Challa’s books. He didn’t say much as he read other than the random checks T’Chaka did to make sure he was okay. Tony would mumble still stuck in the book random answers. Because your dear writer feels like being nice here is an examples of how that plane ride whent.  
“Tony, are you okay?” T’Chaka asked smiling. He was enjoying the distracted answers.  
“Ndilindile. Ukuba uF’ (3) utshintsho lwepropati …” He resonded. T’Chaka would have laughed at how the youngers brain worked. He picked up things so quickly that even he didn’t know he was doing it. (I'm good. if F' (3) then the property's change to…)  
“Tony, do you need help?” T’Chaka asked wondering if he could take a quick peek at the book. Tony glanced up then back to the book in thought. T’Chaka wondered if the formulas were still going through his head or if he switched to their conversation.  
“Hayi ngiyakwazi ukuyiqonda.” He said a few moments later. T’Chaka would have questioned that with most other children, but it really did look like he was telling the truth. (No I can understand it.)

“Tony, Do you like my son?” T’Chaka asked after T’Challa was fast asleep.  
“Ewe, nguye owona mhle” Tony said. T’Chaka kinda wished that his son was awake for that confession. He was also a bit jealous that T’Challa was considered the best.

“Tony, do you like James?” T’Chaka asked thinking of the boy at the park.  
“Hayi, ndimthanda. Ungumzalwana omkhulu kakhulu” Tony said. T’Chaka was surprised at the answer. Tony thought of James as a big brother, it would seem that T’Challa would have a bit of a fight on his hands. Well, at least T’Chaka knew that after a fight like that Tony would be treated like he should be. (No, I love him. He is the best big brother)

“Tony do you like the king?” One of the Dora Milaje asked.  
“Ewe, uyindoda elungileyo. nje ngongoma” Tony said making both T’Chaka and the Dora Milaje smile. (yes, he is a good man. like a superhero)  
\--------

When the plane landed it looked like Tony was getting really tired. His sentences turned from Wakandan to english to Italian. T’Chaka was glad that he knew some Italian or it would have been a problem. He just hoped that Tony could adjust to their home and come to think of it as his home as well.  
“Are you ready?” T’Chaka asked the two boys. T’Challa nodded while smiling. Tony on the other hand answered with a tired si. T’Chaka was sure that this was going to be a very hard day for Tony. He was going to be in a new place with new people, speaking a language that he barely understood. Though with the help of both T’Chaka and the Dora Milaje helping in teaching Wakandan he knew enough.   
T’Chaka saw his beautiful Queen with his daughter in her arms waiting on the ground for them. T’Challa for the first time since leaving the hotel let go of Tony to run and hug them. His Queen put Shuri on the ground so that the two could hug better. Shuri could now stand on her own, and walk with a little help. Shuri hugged back and babbled in baby talk that they could only assume that it was welcome backs.  
“Ramonda” T’Chaka said walking up to her Tony a few steps behind him. T’Chaka smiled sadly before gesturing to Tony. Thankfully she understood what he was thinking.  
“Wamkelekile emva kwintanda. Ungu Tony?” She asked leaning over to look at him. Tony nodded and then seem to try and melt into T’Chakas shadow. Ramonda smiled at the young boy.  
“Uvumelekile ukuba uhlale ungene kwaye ube nebala elihle lokuphumla. Ngaba oko kuzwakala kulungile?” She asked reaching out a hand to him. Tony looked at T’Chaka for an answer to her question. After not getting any answer of what to do he slowly took Ramonda's hand. (Well let's get you settled in and have a nice relaxing bath. Does that sound good?)

 

 

 

Next time  
“I’m going to kill that- that waste of matter!” Ramonda yelled rushing into T’Chakas office.  
“What happened?” T’Chaka asked.  
“He…”  
(Mahahahahahahhahahahahahha)


	7. Chapter 7

Tony, Ramonda, and Shuri went to the bathroom. The bathroom look to be like the public baths in japan. It had a washing station and a large tub. The tub was roughly 240 inches long and wide it wasn’t too deep but just deep enough that small children would need help. Everything looked clean and there was safety measures everywhere. Ramonda wanted to show Tony how to work the water in Wakanda. She also wanted to look Tony over for any abuse they couldn’t see while he was wearing clothes.   
“Tony do you mind is Shuri takes a bath with you?” Ramonda asked after seeing Shuri try to get into the water.  
“No I don’t mind mam” Tony said standing still fully clothed.  
“Are you going to bathe with your clothes on?” Ramonda asked smiling. When Tony shook his head but didn’t move to get ready for the bath the smile fell from her face.  
“Tony, hunny what's wrong? Are you okay?” She asked kneeling on the ground to be face to face with him.  
“Why?” Tony asked her.  
“Tony I would like you to relax and the best way of relaxing here is bathing. That and I want to check you over for any wounds that we didn’t see before. Okay?” She asked rubbing Tony's shoulder. She didn’t mention that taking a bath when you change temperature helps your blood ajust. Wakanda was a lot hotter than New York is any time of the year.   
“Okay” Tony said as he started to strip. Ramonda looked away from him to give him some privacy. After a few minutes of helping Shuri in the bath she felt a tug on her dress. Turning around to see Tony. In an instant she was being angry with that howard. He didn’t even deserve to be called a human.  
“Thank you hunny” Ramonda said trying to keep her cool. Tony had done nothing wrong. She helped Shuri get cleaned off at the washing station before washing herself. Tony was washing at a different station.  
After getting Toni into the water she got out Shari's favorite toys. Then go into the bath with them. Tony was wonderful with Shuri around. Tony made sure her head was always out of the water. Tony even went so far as to go to the get a toy that had flouted away from her.  
After they were done bathing they got out and got dressed. Tony took Shuri’s hands and walked with her all the way to her room. There they two were soon joined by T’Challa who had to turn in his homework. Once the three were settled in and playing Ramonda told the Dora Milaje to look after them while she whent to talk to her husband.

\-----  
“I’m going to kill that- that waste of matter!” Ramonda yelled rushing into T’Chakas office. She opened the door with such force that it banged on the wall.  
“What happened?” T’Chaka asked standing out of habit. He might be king but Ramonda was as fierce as she was beautiful. To be completely honest he was a bit scared of her when she was angry.   
“First I wanna know how the hell we destroy or hell kill Howard?” She said putting her hands on the desk.  
“I’m working on it” He said.  
“How?” She asked.  
“I am taking him to court” He said.  
“OKay then get the best lawyers you can and make it as public as you can” She said.  
“Darling what do you know?” he asked.  
“He have been abusing Tony in a way that no person should” Ramonda said.  
“Did he touch him?” T’Chaka asked.  
“No Tony has bruises that are large but healing, nothing sexual thank Bast.” She said taking a deep breath.

(Suspension)  
(Suspension)  
(Suspension)  
(Suspension)  
(Suspension)  
(Suspension)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Tony is a little girl”   
.  
(BOOM)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could also show Tony's point of view... I'm sure they'll have some body and self image issues after the abuse and being forced into one gender they did not agree with and after the court and everything maybe show her interest in a new culture with new TECHNOLOGY, since that is one of the big parts of the marvel interpretation. --- Z
> 
> Did Rhodey already know? Did his mom know? --- Omi-Smith

“......” T'chaka mouth opened and closed a couple of times. Then he shook his head and rubbed his face before looking at his wife once more. “Repeat that, please. I’m not sure I heard you right” 

“Tony is a little girl. As in a SHE not HE. As in FEMALE not MALE” His wife said voice becoming louder with every example. He could tell that she was going to go on a tangent about the difference between male and female. Soon it would become something he would rather not think about having a daughter of his own, and perhaps soon another daughter as well. He didn’t want to think about how this world would treat if they ever left Wakanda.

“How? I have doctors notes here and none of them said a single thing about….that. Wait, does she even know?” T’chaka asked flopping down in his seat gesturing to the stack of papers next to him. If he even looked at the Dora Milaje he would see there usually cool faces turned into shock as well. They were trained for any attack on Wakanda, but this wasn’t an attack on Wakanda. This was something no one would ever think would happen. Why would they think something as horrible as forcing someone into a gender that they didn’t agree with. Did that little boy know about tony? Did his mother know? Probably not based on the fact that she would have told him. At least he thinks that she would have.

“I don’t know. Maybe” Ramonda said pacing the floor in front of the desk. Trying to think about tony reacting badly to anything that had happened so far. It was difficult when everything she had done had been strange. Tony was not wakandan so her manners were different, and with the abuse that she had endured made the things she said different. “She didn’t seem to suprised about Suri. But the reason for that could be anything” 

“You mean that she thinks that Princess Suri is also a boy” One of the Dora Milaje said not being able to help not talking. The others of the room were so focused on how this could have happened that they didn’t even realize that she spoke out of turn.

“That could be it, Or she didn’t notice. That man could have told her anything” Ramonda said stopping to look at her husband's eyes before continuing. She needed to see his face to see how he was reacting to this. She usually knew her husband like the back of her hand but this...this was something they would never have to deal with again “We don't know anything about how they raise her until we hit landmines that will either scare her or do more harm”

“What do you think we should do?” T’Chaka asked not sure how to proceed with this. There where more to work with but all of that would take time that he didn’t know they had. There was the fact that Tony would need help one way or another. He would have to find a air tight case against Howard Stark before moving forward. The american system could be kind to them or be a complete bitch to them. It could take weeks for them to get Howard punished for this or it could take years. There was so much to work with and yet so little.

“I say we burn him to the ground” Ramonda said. “I will dance on his ashes. You my darling husband better start gathering the wood to burn him with. Until then we should get her therapy and try talking to her about this” 

“I will start gathering the logs by working through the american system then.” T’Chaka said not really wanting to piss off his wife anymore than she was. Bast did he marry a scary woman and he couldn’t be happier about it.

A soft knock came at the door. It was too soft for it to be a Dora Milaje, which put everyone on alert.

“Ms Ramonda? Suri wants you ma’am” A small voice said from the other side. Opening the door to see little Tony standing there hands held behind her back.

“Tony you said Suri needs me? What happened?” Ramonda asked leaning down a bit.

“I think that she misses you ma’am” Tony said looking down at the grown like she thought she was in trouble for interrupting them.

“Okay let's go find Suri and T’Challa. However, we do have something to tell you” Ramonda said looking at T’Chaka. It’s better to tell her now that they know, and now that they aren't as angry.

“Tony lets me start by asking, what gender are you?” T’Chaka asked hoping that it would give them a place to jump off of. Tony looked at him for a moment then to Ramonda. They could tell that the confusion turned to fear in a matter of moments.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t meant to” Tony said eyes starting to water. 

“You didn’t mean to what hunny?” Ramonda asked quickly not quite getting what was happening.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be a girl. I promise I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. Don't lock me away. I’m sorry ” Tony said sniffling almost on the verge of tears. Her body trembled and started to look like it was going to fall in on itself.

“Oh honey it's okay we aren’t mad” Ramonda said kneeling down and hugging the child in front of her. She almost wanted Tony to not realize that she was a girl if it cased this bad of a reaction. “And we aren’t going to lock you away” She said rubbing Tony's back. She wish she knew what Tony had been through. She wish they had saved her sooner. What had that MAN done to this child? Looking to her husband she could see he was thinking the same thing. Dancing on his ashes wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy her or the others in this room. She wasn’t sure if there was anything they could do to satisfy their anger now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TJROELSE BECAUSE OF YOU THIS CHAPTER WAS BORN!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TJROELSE IS AMAZING

Howards POV  
As a child my first memory was my mother screaming, as my father hit her. I remember my sister crying next to me in her crib. The monster of my house was my father. I could have sworn that his eyes where red and horns grew from his head, and his hands grew to become 12 times the size they where. I remember the blood that covered them. I remember my mothers and sisters screams like they were still screaming after all these years.

The thing I remember the most about my mother was the bruises and blood that she had or spilt. The only thing I remember that wasn’t how my father hurt her was fact that she loved to sing. My father hated her singing and her voice. He would often hit her if she spoke out of turn or sang to us. The second thing I remember was that when I was nine she grabbed her purse and left the house. After that I never saw her again.

My sister looked like my mother at least that's what our father use to say. He tried to beat her up a few times but I wouldn’t let him. By the time I was 12 I had been to the hospital twice for almost dying. On those nights my sister would curl up next to me and cry her heart out. I would wonder why our mother left us here with him. Why didn’t she take us with her? Was it for the same reason he hit us? Did we remind her too much of him? Or was it because she didn’t love us? 

I would sneak into the library to read the engineering books. I knew that if my father ever saw me reading and not working he would beat me up. I wasn’t too worried though, he never went to the library. I often brought my sister and tried to teach her how to read. It took a while before she was able to do it. She was only able to read the kid section at ten. That didn’t stop her from telling me the stories that she had read.

Our home was never clean not really. There was the stench on alcohol and BO. We didn’t have anything to steel so we left the windows and doors open. At least the doors that would open, and the windows that were not broken. We would clean all day splitting the chores between us. However, I sew up our fathers clothing not wanting my sister to get hurt with the needle.

\-------------

Once I turned 15 I got a job. It was a shitty job that I had to walk six miles too. I couldn’t work anywhere close to home incase my father found out. He would demand my money and never give me anything to buy groceries with. Truth be told I was saving up to get my sister and I out of here. I didn’t want to live under the name Stark and the reputation it had. Stark the failure, Stark the useless, Stark the alcoholics, Starks the step below slaves to the head of the house. I would not let that be my legacy that I left behind. I wouldn’t let it be my sisters either.

\------------------

I was 16 when it happened. I had just gotten back from work when I hear crying coming from inside. I ran into the house only to find my second worse fear. My sister was pinned down being raped by someone. My father sat on the couch holding a wad of money.   
“You’re late boy” He said as he counted the money. I ran over to help my sister but was pulled off the man by my father.

“Enough of that she’s a grown women now, and has to pay her way in life somehow. Now get out of here boy” My father said shoving my out of the house. I tried so hard to get back to her side to defend her but it was no use. Two hours later I was let back into the house. I ran to her side and apologized as many times as I could. I reached out to touch her, hug her anything to try and make this better. She flinched away from me curling into a ball crying. I could do nothing to stop this act and I could do nothing to help now. The next day when our father left to ‘get another customer’ I told her that we should run. That we would get away and never have to come back. 

“Go to work” Was all that she said to me. I didn’t understand why she was so cold. I knew that was the worst thing to happen to her and I got that, but we could be free. I asked if she just wanted some time alone, saying I would go to the store and be back before our father so we could still run. She just nodded never turning to look at me. I ran as fast as I could to the store I wasn’t going to let what happened to happen again. However, when I returned home he was there but he wasn’t with a customer but the police. I ran over asking what had happened. Running past the gard inside to see her. She was being placed in a body bag. Apparently she had found our fathers gun and… there was no note because she could hardly read or write. 

That night I left my home town. From then it was drugs, alcohol, and women. I had gotten into a college and studied engineering. I had looked up my mother once only to find out that she jumped off a bridge just two days after she left us. It was three years later when I started my own company. I started a contract with the government to make weapons. I created the best and greatest weapons they had ever needed. Soon my greatest creation ever Captain America.

Then she showed up. This pretty little thing long black hair. She had these doe eyes that sucked you and made you lose yourself in the reflection. She was tall but a few inches off from myself. She was smart and kind. Oh how she reminded me of how wonderful this world was. She would lesson to me drown on and on about Steve, Peggy, work, and myself. I knew she was listening too because she would add things. I loved when she spoke to me in her native tongue. I was in love. She got pregnant and I was so happy. Until I came home to find her throat slit. I called the cops only to later find out that she had been raped multiple times before they killed her. I also found out that the child was going to be a stillborn it was underdeveloped by more than a month. My world fell once again. Women were too easy to break, and not meant for this life.

Later I had a contract with the Carbonell family to marry their youngest daughter Maria. Taking the offer thinking that Maria would at least know the world she was entering. I was right about her of course. She fit into the world of Starks well. Then we had a baby girl, and I could feel my world start to climb again. I couldn’t let this happen. A girl would be harmed in the worst way. The only reason that Maria had not be harmed was because she was not a real Stark. But his daughter would be a real stark. Stark women do not get out of this life easily they will be killed painful and have nothing but hardship. I knew that they would take her away like they did with Steve, Bucky, and his love. They couldn’t know or else it would bring nothing but danger. I erase all evidence of Anthony being a girl because HE was my son. Stark men are to witness all the pain Stark women got through. Neither was good but Stark men had a better chance of living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TJROELSE COMEUP WITH MORE IDEAS BECAUSE OM GUSH MY BRAIN ATE YOUR IDEA RIGHT UP.


	10. Chapter 10

Howards POV

My daughter was so cute that I could hardly stand it. Her eyes held the innocence that he knew all too well. That innocence was exactly what they loved to destroy the most. They loved to rip that from there victim and leave them with nothing. However, as long as people didn’t know much about my little girl then she was safe. At least I thought until the first kidnapping. 

My heart dropped and I could only think of the amount of pain that my baby would be going through. I don’t even remember the conversation to Peggy. I had called her after the kidnappers called me. I don’t remember what I said but I knew that only three hours later my baby was returned to us. The kidnappers had not held back even though she was only a child. 

Sure we hadn’t been the most vigulent parents that there was. But it's hard to keep compleat track with a child while working and being in a house with twenty different rooms, with three staircases. Plus there was the lab in which she wasn’t supposed to be in. I made that clear to everyone including her. 

I didn’t know that she was there and I set down a glass beaker that had just been holding a extremely hot liquid. When I heard a yelp followed by crying. Antonia my baby girl had grabbed the beaker. 

Now that she had been almost killed in a kidnapping I realized that she was going to have the same fate that most Stark women have. She was going to be tormented and in pain until her last breath.

“Anthony you have to be a boy now” I said a few weeks after her release from the hospital. I had to protect her from the world by warning her about it.

“I dont wanna be a boy” Antonia said pouting at the thought.

“I know hunny but you’re a stark. If anyone found out that your a girl they will tell bad people that will take you and lock you away. Aunt Peggy, moma, and I won't be able to save you if that happens” I said seeing the fear on her eyes. I knew that she wanted to cry and probably fight to be a girl. I didn’t have a better solution yet so I would just have to tell her.

“Lock me away?” She asked trying to hold back the tears.

“Yes far away where they can hurt you like the kidnappers did” My heart felt like breaking. She was so young, sweet, and innocent and yet I could still barely protect her. I needed time that I knew I didn’t have.

\-------------

Then on Antonia's seventh birthday they showed up. Maria and I were held at gunpoint. We were forced to kneel on the ground and wait as the others searched the house.

“Alone in this mansion?” The man in charge asked. I glanced at maria who was not making eye contact with anything but the floor.

“So where's the kid Stark? We uh need his help with some stuff” The man said kneeling down to meet my eyes. HIs face was anything but sickening to look at. “Not that your aren’t useful. We just where hoping for something I mean someone younger” 

“Sir I found this” One of the other men coming back from searching the house said. It was a dress that we were going to surprise her with when she got home. She never got to where very many dresses.

“Oh my do we have another one on the way? Or where you hiding something from us?” the man in front of me asked he was smirking. I wanted to tell him to f off. I knew better than to say anything though. If I did they would kill me and wait for Peggy to ambush her.

“Not going to talk?” His smile turned into a frown “I thought that you would provide some fun for me.” I still said nothing and only made eye contact with the man. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me lose my cool. 

I was proud of Maria for keeping calm in this situation. I know that I told her about the Stark bad luck. She knew what she was getting into. She might not have thought it was going to be as bad as it was. Thing was that the universe hated the Starks.

“I suppose we should wait until the little one gets home. Then we’ll be taking Anthony Stark and Ms Maria with us” He said “At least until we find out if she's pregnant” 

Lucky for us the security system had worked sending a SOS to shield. They got to the house a few moments later and took the men out. Maria however was furious with me.

“YOU SAID IF WE PRETENDED TONI WAS A BOY HE WOULD BE SAFER” She had yelled at me once we had left the house to be cleaned up. We had made it to another one of our homes when she started yelling at me.

“Tony is safer. If they had known then they would have waited until the three of us were together and then rade the house” I said looking at her. This was not going to be an easy fight.

“HOW WAS WHAT JUST HAPPENED SAFE?” She continued to yell. She was a kind woman but wouldn’t hold her tongue if she was really angry. It was both endearing that our child meant so much to her and scary for those that decide to hurt Tony.

“The part where we are still alive and Tony isn’t being forced off to an unknown location” I said not wanting to yell. I was running out of time to fix things and make a plan. 

“SO WHAT? We wait until we happen to be together than watch as those basterds take Tony?” She sneered at me.

“I'M TRYING! I don’t want to let them have her. Where would you like to send Tony? There are Hydra bases all over the world” I said harsher than I probably should have. 

“So your saying there nothing we can do but wait for the day they take her?” Maria asked tears filling her eyes. Whether those tears was fear for her daughter, or out of frustration I wouldn’t know. I couldn’t even tell whether we where even arguing out of anger or frustration.

“No, We will fight to keep Tony with us, you know that.” I said wanting to touch her and hug her. If not for Maria's comfort than mine, but that would only cause us to hurt more.

\--------------------------------

Shield : The King of Wakanda will be arriving in one week. Howard please be on your best behavior.

Wakanda the only country in the world that doesn’t have a Hydra base. They have never been invaded or had any problems with the outside world.

“Maria I have a plan.” I said staring at the note. Before looking up to her face. I could see the worry and anxiety that had pledged her these last few months with Tony being kidnapped again. This time she would be safe.

\-------------------------

I had Tony introduce herself to King T’Chaka and his son. I had not known about the Prince coming here as well. But that couldn’t stop us. 

“Okay Tony remember I'm going to yell at you and have to hit you. I’m sorry hunny. Your mom and I will miss you so very much but youre going to a new cool place full of technology.” I said giving her a hug and kiss. I had only told her to introduce herself and then wait in the backyard. I made sure the party was loud and full of many people that King T’Chaka would feel uncomfortable and want to get some air. I heard the door open and it was action time. I felt like a monster as I yelled at Tony. As her eyes filled with tears not knowing why we had to do this. Then came the final blow. Tony held it together so well I was proud of her. I left her to T’Chaka’s son and went to Maria’s side. 

“The Golden Bird has gone in the wind” I whispered in her ear. She opened a bottle and took some medication that was subscribed to her. The only reason she didn’t take it more often was because it made her moods flat line. 

“Howard may I speak with you” T'Chaka’s voice came from behind me. Part 2 of to night. Please, please take the bate.

\----------------------

That night I sent for my most trusted friend Jarvis. He had been made aware of everything since the day that Tony was born. Him and Peggy where the only people outside of Maira and I that knew. He took the documents to T’Chaka that was pathing the ground for him to take Tony as far away as possible. They however had ever made it into the system so they were basically nothing but notes.

“Okay King T’Chaka. I’m trusting you to take care of her” I said before sitting down to write my letter to Tony for when they turn their eyes on me. I would not leave her in the dark about this. She would eventually know what had happened. Now was far too soon to tell her anything. I would never get to see her again, But in knew that as soon as the plan was formed.

 

 

 

(I brought the story back around to Wakanda! Oh yeah thats right The abuse was all faked to safe Tony's life. Boom)


	11. Chapter 11

Rhodey's Mother POV  
__________

“Thank you for your hard work” The man said handing over a briefcase full of money. I know that my face changed to disgust at the payoff.

“I did it to help Toni. That little girl needed to be safe” I said firmly. I would swear I was talking to Howard himself.

“Think of this as a helpful hand from us then” He started talking again pushing the case closer.

“I don’t need money to do the right thing Mr. Jarvis” I hissed “Besides do you know how hard it was not to tell that King the truth? When I know that the helpful butler was also the Lawyer handing him bogus documents.”

“I can only guess. I know this isn’t the best outcome but it was the fastest and safest for her” He said looking rather defeated. I knew he wanted to help raise her into adulthood.  
“We did the right thing” I said almost trying to convince myself. To think that the young child that was playing by herself would cause so much happiness and pain. 

“Please take the money. I know that it feels bad but with this you should have an easier life. Take it in small portions to the bank. If nothing else it will make me feel better” He said knowing exactly what buttons to push.

“Do you think that we will ever see her again?” I asked knowing the answer already but not wanting to admit it. I didn’t want to lose her, for both James and myself.

“I think that we have not seen the last of her. No we just saw the beginning of what she’s going to do” Jarvis said standing. It was almost time for him to leave. “I like to believe that she will return and take over the world, for the better” he continued smiling. At least we have a dream to hope on. I have had less to work with before. After saying goodby and hiding the money I have an hour before James came home from preschool to think of how she came into our life.

__________________________________

We had gone to the playground. There was a child sitting next to a pile of leaves and sticks. They were so contented and focused in what they where doing I wasn’t sure they could hear the world going on around them. It was a strange activity that they found themselves in. I couldn’t help sneaking a few peeks here and there to see if I could tell what they where doing. James had seen the child after his excitement from playing cooled down a bit. He ran over and yelled a greeting. I was expecting to have to run over when James smile turned to awe. I walked over to see what they where doing.

“Thats cool! Can you really build a robot with that?” James said slowly sitting down next to the child.

“I’m trying to but its hard. Do you want to help me?” The child asked. Smiling as I stopped from getting closer. I didn’t want to startel them, so I sat down on a nearby bench. They played in the leaves for an hour before I was ready to go home.

“James” I called. He looked up at me “It’s almost time to go home hunny” I said waiting for the tears to start. He always threw a fit when it was time to leave.

“Is that your moma? She’s pretty” The other child said. There honey brown eyes looking into mine. They had an intellect that wasn’t seen in many children. James eyes widened as he smiled.

“Yeah! She’s the prettiest person ever! And my mom can cook the socks off the cat!” James started. I could almost hear the yelling soon start when none other than Maria Stark was walking up. 

“Thats my moma” The child said pointing at her. My jaw dropped a little as she got closer.

“Banbio, who is this?” She said leaning down a bit.

“This is Platypus! He’s my new friend!” Toni said hugging James. I couldn't help but laugh at the nickname. While James looked both confused and a bit mad. 

“PLATYPUS?” He yelled. I could hear Ms.Stark laughing as well. 

“It’s your nickname from now on” Toni said smiling. James opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“Then your Tones” James said grasping at straws. Those days where everything was much easier. Where we didn’t have to rely on a complete stranger to keep her safe. I wish I could have done more.


	12. NOTICE

HELLO THERE PEOPLE!

I HAVE SOME GREAT AND OKAY ISH NEWS!

THE GREAT NEWS IS THAT I HAVE AN IDEA THAT WILL SHOCK YOU AGAIN BECAUSE APPARENTLY I ENJOY DOING THAT. 

THE OKAY NEWS IS THAT IM STARTING MY COLLEGE COURSES SOON SO I'LL BE BUSSY.

THE OTHER THING IS THAT I WAS THINKING THAT IF ANYONE CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO WORK THE BETA OR EDITER THING OUT THEN I WONT MIND REWORKING THE ALREADY EXISTING WORK AND BOTH ADD MORE INFORMATION AND CLEAR THINGS UP. BUT I DON'T HOW THAT WOULD WORK SO YEAH.

THE OTHER THING THAT I WANTED TO WAS THAT THE PEOPLE YOU SHOULD THANK FOR MORE CHAPTERS ARE 

Z

 

OMI-SMITH

 

TJREOLSE

 

THANKYOU AND PLEASE KEEP THE IDEAS COMING THIS WAY!!!!!!


End file.
